Touch of Another: F3AR
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: WARNINGS INSIDE! One-shot: Pointman struggles with his own Fears; he's terrified of his memories and Fettel is with him the whole way; but Fettel isn't there to help him forget completely, Fettel's obsessed and this is an obsession that will last an eternity! WARNINGS inside!


**A/N: Just another Fettel/Pointman slash; not much of a plot as the last but it will make sense. Pointman just struggles with his past memories that he can't seem to keep out of his thoughts and Fettel is there beside him, doing anything he could to keep his eldest brother from falling dead to the painful memories, but even Fettel can't help himself from doing a little bit of harm to his brother, so yes there will be a lot of incest slash and dominant Fettel, just because it's way WAY hotter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything or anyone from the making of this; it's only for entertainment!  
**

**Warnings: Incest, hardcore sex, rape, violence, slight cannibalism, and slight talk of pedophilia **

**Touch of Another: F3AR **

**::**

Fettel's eyes followed his brother's and they each looked through the looking glass, where memories of two boys were seen, playing with guns, pretending to shoot one another, Harlen Wade did this to them, they were monsters because of the real monster.

Fettel stopped looking, the pain was a little too much, instead his eyes found the Pointman's. "It was grandfather who did this to us, brother, he was the real monster," Pointman stopped looking as well and stared down at his feet, placing one hand over the glass. Fettel stared down his eldest sibling and let his vein-coated palm rest over Pointman's furry cheek. "Brother, please don't dwell on these memories, it hurts you and I can see it in your eyes," Pointman looked Fettel in the grey eyes, and realized just how badly it was hurting him to think about it, to dwell on it so much like he had said.

Over time, Fettel's hand across his brother's cheek caressed and teased, as they both locked gazes. Fettel's lips curved and he drew closer towards his brother, taking in a good inhale of the Pointman's scent, delicious! Pointman could feel his own body temperature rise as soon as Fettel was fully against him, pushing his eldest sibling against the glass. "Mother knows everything, brother, she knows what I think about you, she knows what I want to do to you, brother, don't be afraid," his soul-less breath was cold against the Pointman's neck, creating serious goosebumps, and that's when Pointman began to fight against his young brother. None of this made sense, why did Fettel want to do this, why did he always have the urge to touch him or say something awfully dirty?

No matter what it was, Pointman just gave up and let himself have it. His little brother needed the physical contact more than the Pointman did so in time, Fettel had his lips against his eldest brother's, hands traveling to uncharted areas of the Pointman's strong, thick body.

He breathed hard in his little brother's face, and Fettel smiled at his heavy release. "You are everything I want, brother," Fettel used both of his hands to fondle and toy with Pointman's groin, feeling his warm organ grow in time. The Pointman could hardly believe he let Fettel do this, his own brother, but the feeling was intense so there was no point in stopping him now. As soon as Pointman's groin began to strain tight against the front of his jeans, his eyes pointed down and begged Fettel with those blue eyes to release him, and that's what he did. The organ was hot to the touch and Fettel's palms were cold but felt amazing, leaving Pointman almost breathless.

"Touch me, brother," Fettel spoke, kissing his lips one last time before letting go of Pointman's dick, waiting for him to get to work, leaving a bit of space between them. Pointman wasn't really experienced in this 'touching' thing, especially with his own brother, but he ended up doing it without a word. Fettel's leather jeans dropped limp at his ankles, and his lips formed a devious smirk. Those hands, those human hands felt wonderful against his pale, vein-sealed cock, and eventually Fettel had Pointman working it like a pro. His fingers were tight and he could feel his little sibling's organ remain lifeless, pulse-less as he pumped and pumped and nothing happened, no release, Pointman should've known that, and after a loud chuckle, Fettel shoved his brother harder up against the glass and their dicks collided in to one. "Remain still brother, I don't want to hurt you," Fettel was already ready for the penetration, and Pointman did what he was told.

Their eyes locked and carefully, Fettel lifted his older brother up a tad from the ground so he could wrap his legs around his waist and slowly, Pointman aimed Fettel's dick and he sat down slowly, feeling the cold organ sink deep inside him. The feeling was a bitch at first, not much they really knew about sex, or of course anal sex so they had to do it without lubrication, and it hurt something awful. Strange as it was, Fettel was the youngest and he could still hold his brother up by the ass, humping him in to the glass. Pointman wasn't arguing much, so it was all alright. Fettel smiled and kissed his neck, moving a bit faster and penetration was deeper, much deeper. "Oh brother, you feel good, you feel very good," Fettel groaned a little, thrusting harder, until Pointman had no choice but to let the moans escape his lips. "Yes brother, let it out," Fettel stated breathlessly as his thrusts grew beyond painful, and eventually, within minutes of trying to get used to the new intense thrusts, Pointman could feel a little tickle down one of his cheeks and Fettel could see what it was. He smiled and continued, this time letting him drop back to his feet, where he pulled out quickly, his pale cock covered in Pointman's blood, and shoved his eldest sibling to his knees when Fettel grinned and reached out to open his lips with a thumb.

Pointman fought for a second or two, but later obeyed and his mouth was open. Fettel was victorious again and with that wet mouth of his open, the dead-brother crossed his hands behind his back and gave his hips a forward motion, slowly filling the Pointman's mouth with his dick. Pointman has never had such a strange experience, not even with that fucking Origin Staffer; "You like it brother?" both of their eyes met all at once, and almost immediately, the Pointman felt his brother's dick pulse and twitch. How could this even be? Had he been trying to keep it still this entire time, or has it just now begun to pump? But he was dead, no blood, no nothing in his body.

Strange as it was, the Pointman found himself nearly choking on the thick organ sliding down his throat; Fettel only smiled at this and grown to like it terribly, eventually thrusting his hips, slamming them against his own brother's face, like the Pointman was some little girl he had always found himself thinking about. Paxton Fettel had a dirty little secret; he enjoyed the thought of having his own little female child beside him, doing anything he told her to do, but right now he was really enjoying the tight feeling of Pointman's throat.

"Uh—Oh dear, brother, stop doing that," something that the Pointman had done, disturbed Fettel; the Pointman did it again, this time harder.

It was his fucking teeth! Fettel grew enraged and Pointman was on his back in only a second. Blood was smeared across his face from the intensity of Fettel's slap, but that didn't stop his little brother's lust for sexual contact.

He topped Pointman, with his pale palms fleeing up his sweater, teasing anything he could, anything he knew that would please or even harm his brother. Within time, the Pointman was wiggling beneath Fettel, begging with those eyes and faces of his for him to stop, he even growled and beared his teeth a few times, but Fettel had him pinned. "I want to have my fun, brother, you should lay back and enjoy!" Fettel growled and brought himself further down, to take a tiny sliver of muscle and flesh from his older brother's lower waist. That sent Pointman in to a groaning fury.

The blood of his own brother tasted great, and Pointman couldn't help but watch Fettel lick it from his lips, chew that small amount of muscle he took, it was fucking filthy!

Without a word, Fettel tore his brother's jeans off yet again, and hurried to situate himself so that he was on his own knees, using his hands to hold his brother's lovely ass in the air for him to tear. Pointman tried his best to release the grip on him, and he almost had Fettel, but the cannibal bastard didn't stop. He took his own dick and shoved it in his brother, bending his legs backwards a bit too much so he could get a deeper penetration. Pointman could feel the pain and also the pleasure; Fettel's dick was moving inside him and it felt weird but yet gave him a serious feeling of excitement. "Don't move big brother, it will hurt," their eyes left for a moment, and Fettel went on and on, until Pointman felt his little brother's dick swell and suddenly, he felt a hot burning feeling of being full, like Fettel released himself, but how? Fuck, Pointman didn't understand anything anymore, and he didn't give two shits anymore. Something about this release was painful and it burned him on the inside, leaving him there, wiggling and holding his lower abdomen like a child. Fettel watched his brother, how sweet!

"You are mine, brother, always mine!" he placed a kiss on Pointman's nose and was gone!

**::**

**E/N: Yeah a bit too mature so hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't that's fine too! SEE YALL!**


End file.
